1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electric fuses, and more specifically, to electric fuses using CNTs (carbon nanotubes).
2. Related Art
Fuses are commonly employed to record information about chips and to redirect memory inquiries away from defective elements. Historically, lasers were employed to program metal fuses by blowing (melting) them. However, blown fuses cannot be un-blown and thus the information stored by the fuse structure cannot be erased. Therefore, there is a need for a fuse structure (and a method for operating the same) in which the information can be programmed more than once.